


Incentive Program

by Peapods



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/pseuds/Peapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson is fed up with Keith's ties. He devises an incentive program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive Program

"I sincerely do not understand your obsession with my ties," Keith said in a low voice as Anderson tied his hands to the bed frame.

"They're just so hideous, I am helplessly fascinated by them," Anderson told him with a smile.

"I was a sportscaster for years, Andy, we weren't very fashion forward." But Anderson was shaking his head.

"Uh-uh Keith, don't think I haven't had to endure hours ESPN while living with you. I've seen the way they dress. While I'll admit some of them are very daring with their pink ties, they are also _tasteful_ with their pink ties. You, on the other hand have been known to wear a green tie with a brown suit."

Keith sighed, but allowed the abuse of his wardrobe to continue. It wasn't often that Anderson got comfortable enough with his own kinks to act them out with or in front of Keith. So far they'd only gotten to the masturbation one. Anderson loved it when Keith watched him masturbate. He would tell Keith to loom over him with a forbidding look on his face. Keith sometimes wondered about that one, but went along with it because it made Anderson happy.

"And what is to be my punishment for these heinous crimes against fashion?" Keith asked as he avidly watched Anderson strip to nothing. The other man didn't answer but crawled up the bed on hands and knees, looking like a predatory Canadian lynx as he stopped right before Keith's face.

"No punishment, but maybe incentive not to do it again," Anderson said in a low voice that went straight to Keith's groin. His dick had already been partially interested in the affairs, but with that voice, and the promise in it, it sat right up and paid attention. Anderson noticed, with a smirk.

He kissed the corners of Keith's mouth, along the line of his jaw. He nipped and sucked, ever so-slightly at his earlobe. He grazed his lips along the stubble on Keith's neck and face. And then he kissed Keith, slow and wet. He pulled himself off his fists and sat back a little so his hands could hold Keith's face as their kiss grew more passionate. Anderson drew back.

"So, Keith, what can I offer you that would make you more willing to see things my way?" Anderson asked, provocatively shifting on Keith's lap so his dick hit Anderson's ass.

"Mmm," Keith moaned at the feeling. He wanted to be honest. Anderson was about to give him one spectacular night and he didn't want to let his lover down. "Start with blowjob and then let me fuck you?" Anderson smiled and rewarded him with a kiss.

"I think that can be arranged."

Anderson was nothing if not skilled in the sexual arts. The first time they'd slept together this had not been in evidence because he was so nervous, but now that they had been together for almost two years his... large repertoire had led to some of the best sex Keith had had in his fifty years.

He began again with the soft kisses and nips along Keith's jaw and neck. It was one of his favorite places to spend time, not the least of which was because it was also one of Keith's favorite places. Apparently wearing suits all the time left one wanting this sort of attention paid. But he didn't stay there long. Keith's breath started to quicken as Anderson slumped down to take his left nipple in his mouth. God, Anderson had a gorgeous mouth. It nipped and sucked and kissed around his nipple and even the sight of it was enough to make Keith moan. The feel of it was almost unbearable, sending shock and shiver to his groin. Anderson's hands had not been idle, of course. They caressed his ticklish sides, firmly enough that there were no laughs but deep arousal. One flicked and rubbed at his other nipple.

Before he had to beg Anderson to stop or get on with it, the man was on the move. But not towards his groin. He was up and off the bed in moments and back in the closet. Keith wasn't sure how to react. His lover had told him this wasn't a punishment, but now he wasn't so sure. Instead of growing impatient, he used the time to calm his arousal, which had gotten fierce in those moments Anderson had played with his nipples.

When Anderson returned it was with a green tie, the one that had probably offended him by being worn with a brown suit. Keith was only given a second to wonder about it before it was tied around his dick in some kind of knot he didn't recognize. Anderson was smirking at him and twirling one end of the tie.

"When I pull this end," he said giving it a tug. The tie tightened imperceptibly and Keith bucked at the feeling. "It tightens. When I pull this end," he said taking up the other end and giving it a tug. The pressure abated and Keith relaxed. "It slackens. Now, if you answer my questions truthfully, you get a little present," tug to tighten. "If I feel you're being dishonest," tug to slacken, "you don't. Any questions?" Keith shook his head and Anderson smiled. He leaned over and gave Keith a lingering kiss before clearing his throat and taking up the ends of the tie.

"So, Keith. Are you colorblind?"

"No," Keith said, truthfully and the tie tightened on his dick, making his cheeks heat. Anderson had certainly had _some_ kind of breakthrough and Keith was tempted to thank his ties for being so damn ugly.

"Hmm, do you have stylists who work at the show?"

"Yes," the tie tightened a little more and began a slow slide up and down.

"Hmm," Anderson's tone for each question was slightly mocking. "And they've never said anything to you about your ties before?"

"No," Keith answered. The motions stopped and the tie loosened. Keith restrained the urge to knee Anderson in the back.

"Now, Keith, I don't think that was very truthful," Anderson said with a mocking finger-wag.

Keith grumbled. "They have _mentioned_ that certain ties don't go with certain suits."

The tie tightened only fractionally, not enough for the pressure Keith wanted or needed.

"Which ties?" Anderson asked, eyes flicking down to the tie around his dick. "This one?"

"Yes," Keith ground out. And the tie tightened so much that he moaned. The motion began again.

"Which other ones?"

"The brown one with the orange and yellow rose things," the motion picked up and the pressure increased with every pass. "Uh-uh the, Christ, the pink one with the blue and dark pink squares." The movement was maddening and Keith was very close. Another groan was all it took and the motion stopped.

Anderson leaned forward and gave him a few calming kisses on his lips and temples.

"Very good," he said in a near whisper. With that, the tie was stripped off and Anderson wasted no time swallowing Keith to the root.

"Oh, _fuck_, Andy!" Keith cried. Generally, Anderson liked to work up to deep-throating, but apparently that was not on tonight's agenda. He was swallowing mercilessly and humming when he could. Keith couldn't even push him back, warn him of his impending orgasm.

But he needn't have worried. At the last second, Anderson pulled back and clamped firmly on the base of Keith cock. Keith huffed his breaths, trying to calm himself. Anderson was smiling at him sweetly.

"Now, I believe you said something about fucking me being good incentive for not wearing these ties anymore?" Keith didn't point out, seeing as he would still like to fuck Anderson, that he was having that green tie bronzed and that he'd probably strained the other two ties beyond repair--Anderson was _very_ good at deep-throating.

"Uh huh," was all Keith could answer. It earned him another sweet smile and a few wet kisses. They continued to exchange kisses as Anderson prepared himself and Keith. The feeling of Anderson's hand on his erection made him pant, but he wrestled control, wanting to last as long as he could.

When Anderson at last lowered himself, Keith's head dropped heavily onto the headboard, but he didn't feel the pain, only unbelievable pressure and pleasure. Anderson was notoriously tight, always. The other man had assured him that he liked it. Liked being stretched and speared. At last seated, his lover clamped his hands around his bound ones and began fucking himself. Keith was speechless. This was obviously something Anderson had been wanting to do for some time. His arousal hadn't flagged even a little as he'd lowered himself onto Keith. This top position wasn't new to them, but Anderson had never been in this full control. Usually, Keith's hands were at his hips, guiding him at first then taking complete control, and generally Anderson liked that. Now, Anderson had all the control and he was moving slowly, obviously dragging Keith's dick over his prostate again and again. His tempo increased quickly. Had Anderson been as turned on, as tormented, as Keith by all that had come before? Keith found it hard to believe, but the evidence was in Anderson's pace, in his flushed chest and face that only came from total arousal. And Keith couldn't even get his hand around his erection, he grunted in annoyance and pleasure.

He could feel his balls drawing up. The pleasure that had been teasing him all night was gathering in his abdomen, tightening and pulsing and god, Keith really wanted to come. His hips were thrusting a little, uncontrollably, though he wanted Anderson to keep the control. Anderson was practically bouncing and sweat was dripping from his brow. He kept his hands attached to Keith's though, did not let them go to the arousal that so obviously wanted attention. But Anderson's mouth was dropping open, obscene, short moans, like something from a porn film issuing forth and his movements became jerky as his orgasm hit him. Keith wanted to have time to be stunned, but he was caught up in his own orgasm--drawn by the irregular rhythm--as it hit moments after Anderson's. He felt his vision grey and thrust his hips as hard as he could.

Anderson had collapsed in the wake of his orgasm, arms going around Keith's torso and head into his shoulder as he regained breath.

"Oh God, Keith," he said. "That was..."

"Yeah," was all Keith could rasp. Anderson heaved himself up and untied Keith's hands, rubbing at the raw wrists and placing kisses and licks all around. Keith took Anderson by his hips and sat up fully, now able to kiss Anderson at his leisure. Anderson sat in his lap and twined his arms around Keith's neck as they exchanged slow, sliding kisses.

"Now," Anderson said, and the mocking tone was back. "Have I given you enough incentive to let _me_ do the tie-shopping from now on?"

"Yes."

"And will you let the stylists tell you when a tie doesn't match a suit?"

"Yes."

A sweet smile and a deep kiss.

"Good."


End file.
